As portable radio communication devices, such as mobile phones, become smaller the electronic components contained within the devices, e.g. the antennas, will also need to be smaller. The electrical connections between these components are realized by means of connectors, which should provide good and well-defined electrical contact between the components and which should be insensitive to small variations in manufacturing dimensions and in the mounting process.
Therefore, an elastic type or a spring type of connector is becoming increasingly attractive for small components. Such connectors are known to provide reliable electrical connection between components. Spring features of a connector provide a well-defined contact and the flexibility to avoid tolerances build up when manufacturing dimensions are not all perfectly exact. The compliance is also needed to accommodate departures from planarity as is common in high volume manufacturing processes where contact pads may not be exactly planar.
The conventional method of electrically connecting an electronic component, being of a miniature size, is to interpose, between the electronic component and a printed circuit board, an electrical connector such as a spring-loaded contact, such as a pogo pin.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2004/0051673 an antenna arrangement is disclosed utilizing e.g. pogo pins to connect an antenna element to a PCB. Such an antenna arrangement of the above-mentioned US patent application is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The antenna arrangement comprises an antenna element 1 supported by a support structure 2. The support structure 2 comprises a first and a second aperture 5 and 6, into which a first and a second connection portion 7 and 8 are positioned. A first and a second connection device 3 and 4, such as pogo pins, are arranged in the apertures 5 and 6 to fixate the connection portions 7 and 8 to the support structure 2.
A problem with the antenna arrangement disclosed in the above-mentioned US patent application is illustrated in FIGS. 3-5. FIG. 3 illustrate the two apertures 5 and 6, for simplicity positioned adjacent each other. When the antenna element 1 is mounted in a correct position on the support structure 2 the connection portions 7 and 8 have a desired length extending in the plane of the antenna element 1, as illustrated in FIG. 3. When the antenna element 1 is mounted in a position displaced from the correct position the length of the connection portions 7 and 8 extending in the plane of the antenna element 1 either is increased or decreased as illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 respectively. Such mounting deviations result in that the resonance frequency/frequencies for the antenna arrangement is/are spread from the desired resonance frequency/frequencies, which is not desirable.